My Challenge For You!
by allyouneedislove1797
Summary: I have a challenge for fanfiction authors! Details inside! WINNER ANNOUNCED!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! I have a proposition for you! Lately, this fandom has been very…ahem, **_**boring**_**. I just haven't seen an **_**original**_** idea in a long time. Well, there's been a few but not nearly enough. Even though I write myself, I like to read stories once in a while too! **

**Here's my challenge for you:**

**Write me three original one-shots (keep them in the same story but they don't have to be related in any way.)**

**They MUST be:**

**1. Well written! Improper grammar and spelling mistakes **_**really**_** bug me!**

**2. At LEAST 500 words EACH! That's really not that much guys, trust me.**

**3. Be original! They can be song-fics but try to pick an unpopular song so it won't be like a repeat of other song-fics.**

**4. In the summary it must include :Entry to allyouneedislove1797's challenge. You must review on this if you are entering.**

**Pairings:**

**I'm pretty much okay with any pairing you pick. Although I'm not too fond of girl/girl pairings or boy/boy. I'm not antigay or anything! These just aren't my favorite ones too read.**

**Also, going with the whole **_**original**_** idea, pretty pretty please with sugar on top DON'T pick Fabina. I love them but they are **_**way**_** overdone.**

_**Reward! (:**_

_**The Winner will receive:**_

_**1. A one-shot dedicated to them **_

_**2. Said one-shot will feature the winner's choice of romantic pairing.**_

_** winning story will be favorited by me and given free publicity on my multi-chapter story Rekindling The Fire.**_

**Best of luck to everyone! When the contest close will depend on how much interest is shown. I will update this story with the closing date later.**

**~Love**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! A lot of you were confused and asked when the deadline was. Well I've decided all entries MUST be submitted by August 3****rd**** or they will not be counted. **

**Here are the guidelines again, because apparently I confused a lot of people before.**

**The story must be well written. I hate reading stories with a ton of mistakes in spelling or grammar (even though I'm not to great at it myself.)**

**Each one shot out of the three you have to write must be at least 500 words.**

**Try to be original. If you want to make song-fics, you can but try to pick songs that haven't been made into stories yet.**

**You must include in the summary that it's an entry to allyouneedislove1797's challenge.**

**I listed the rewards on the last chapter. Rewards will be given ONLY to the first place winner.**

**Keep in mind that Fabina is really overdone and I'm asking for **_**original**_** stories. It might be hard to make original stories with them as your main characters.**

**I hope this answers any and all questions!**

**~Love**


	3. Chapter 3

**Attention! Everybody this contest is closing in four days! Get your entries in! Thanks!**

**~Love**


	4. Chapter 4

**After much time and consideration, I have decided to make the deadline later for this challenge. Many people who said they were entering did not submit their entries. I received entries from:**

**2theleftx2**

**Angela1997**

**AutumnReign (But I only received 2 chapters from her.)**

**Silentmusician202 (but only one chapter)**

**Now here's the list of people who said they would enter but haven't yet. If you can't its fine. Just please let me know:**

**Ice-Princess-93**

**A Reviewing Reader (She PMed me though)**

**Applesngrapes**

**2CrzY4U**

**Rockandrollgirl**

**Izzi08 (but she said she might enter.)**

**Fabinaisawesome**

**JeromeNinaLover**

**WireWriter**

**The new deadline is August 20****th****. That should give all of you plenty more time to write or finish your entries. If you are still participating or for some reason cannot please let me know.**

**Best of luck to all,**

**Love**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello all! Thank you to all who entered my contest! All of your entries were simply marvelous but there can only be one winner.**

**The winner is….**

…**..**

…**..**

…**..**

**A Reviewing Reader!**

**You chose your favorite pairing (it can be friendship or romantic) and I wil make a one shot for it. I will also favorite your winning story AND give you publicity in all my multichapters.**

**By the way, I think you should pick up Only A Dream? From where you left off. Please don't restart!**

**Thank you all who participated!**

**~Love**


End file.
